


Feast for Beast

by margoteve



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: F/M, It was supposed to be just smut, but then plot happened, enjoy, everyone is 18+, so - action plot and smut, this was not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: An old friend reappears after years of absence. Ushio gets his partner back, but what about Mayuko?





	Feast for Beast

She was delicious. Just the way he imagined. Creamy, clean skin, soft flesh. Juicy. And that face she made as he ravaged her. The little sounds that escaped her mouth…

“Mayuko… you’re the greatest ‘deezert’ I ever had.” he cackled with glee. And to think he could have missed it all...

Tora’s been gone for couple years. Everyone - Ushio, Asako, Mayuko… they grew up. They left middle school, graduated high school and went to University. The three remained close friends and stuck together. Ushio and Asako had their on and offs but it was pretty official by the middle of their first high school year that they were dating. As for Mayuko… 

They all grieved, Tora has been sensitive subject for at least a year before they could start talking about him with laughter. Still it was Mayuko who took the monster’s death the hardest of them all. And yet she managed to smile and eventually laugh with them as well. Kirio tried his best to cheer her up. She knew he wanted her to love him but never could she think of Kirio any different but a sweet child. At some point, giving in the peer pressure Mayuko dated an upper classman during her high school but this was not what she wanted. They broke up when he went to University and quite frankly she was relieved. 

“Mayuko… Do you still love Tora?” one day Asako asked when the two shared a quiet Saturday morning together in their dorm room.

“Hmm?” Mayuko raised her head surprised with the inquiry. “I… don't know.” she looked down at her fingers wrapped around tea cup. “I know he is gone, and looking back… it was quite silly wasn't it? My crush on him, I mean.” she spoke quietly, thoughtfully.

“I hear a ‘but’ coming.” Asako watched her friend keenly.

Mayuko chuckled. “Ushio and Tora been our strength for so long… I feel… I feel like I should wait for a bit longer.” she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. “Do you think I act silly?” she looked up at Asako.

“Do you think it’s worth the wait? I mean he died there. Monster or not, do you think he can come back?” Asako looked at her friend keenly. She didn't want to hurt her but Mayuko needed to move on.

“... You’re right.. I am silly.” Mayuko admitted, sagging a bit in her chair.

“No you’re not. Just… hope dies last I guess? But it’s been years. Maybe you should give yourself a chance?”

And Mayuko tried. She went to mixers with her friends, met more new people. She’s always been a kind soul so everyone naturally gravitated toward her. But no matter how many boys looked her way Mayuko waited.

It was winter. The weather has been really chilly that month and snow fell down creating small mountains on the streets. Mayuko bravely marched between the snowy landscape to get home from work. It’s been a bit dark even with the lampposts illuminating her way. 

“You’re going to get yourself eaten, if you’re going to walk home all alone like that, Hambakka girl.” 

Mayuko paused shocked. The voice coming from behind her was too familiar. The nickname used only by one person. Was she losing her mind? Slowly she turned around and a shocked gasp escaped her as she covered her mouth.

“Remember, you promised you will only get eaten by me.” Tora grinned hovering inches above the ground.

“Tora…” she blinked, tears gathering in her eyes. But then she shook her head and slapped her cheeks to get a hold of herself. Then walked up to him.

And pinched his cheeks.

“Owowow!” the monster cried out as his face was being stretched by Mayuko. He grabbed her wrists putting stop to the assault. “Are you nuts!? What was that for? Stupid human woman.” he finished with a grumble. “Huh? What are you- AAAH STOP CRYING!” 

But it was too late, Mayuko was bawling her eyes out.

“S-sowwy but I’m so haaapp’py!” she even got a hiccup.

“Oh damn it…” he let go of her hands and slapped his forehead. The next second Mayuko was clinging to him, hugging him tightly.

He stared at her for a moment with a grimace before he sighed in defeat. Tora put his hand on her shoulders, hopefully in somewhat comforting manner.

“Oye, stop crying. You’re getting my fur wet. I am not going anywhere, stupid woman.” he grumbled.

“Okay…” Mayuko mumbled against him but made no move to let go anytime soon. “Wh-when…?” 

“Tch. This morning. Been at the temple with Ushio and Asako. Welp you’re still as noisy as always.” a strand of her hair somehow got between his claws as he started to play with it.

Mayuko chuckled at his words. This was Tora alright. And he was so warm. He really was there with her. A fresh waterfall of tears started to flow from her eyes.

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CRYING!?” 

A little bit later the two was sitting in Mayuko’s dorm room, Tora happily throwing hamburgers into his mouth.

“Mmm, these are so tasty~. Really missed them.” he cackled, licking sauce off of his mouth.

“I’m glad you still like them.” she watched him with a light smile. Wow she really did forget how much he could eat. But she didn't mind it. He was back. That was all that mattered.

But there was one question that's been gnawing on her. Why was he back? 

“Phew. Thanks for the meal.” Tora leaned back and patted his belly. 

“Tora-” she started but was interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Asako was back.

“I’m home!” called the raven haired girl. “Mayuko! Come give me a hand with the grocery.”

“Ah, welcome back!” Mayuko got up and went to help her friend. 

Tora watched the two women move about and talk in hushed tones. At one moment they hugged, Asako comforting Mayuko. They grew up, he noticed. Mayuko was no longer that little girl that latched onto him with cutesy honorifics, instead she seemed to keep a slight distance. She matured. And if before she looked tasty… well now she looked damn straight scrumptious. Though somehow the hunger he felt now for her… changed. It was something else and he couldn’t quite describe it yet. He even caught himself staring at her, and this annoyed him. How old was she now? 20? Maybe. He was never good with human age. They passed so quickly, why bother?

He still remembered their last conversation. It made him wonder if she got over those feelings. Maybe had a human boyfriend? That thought was revolting. Somehow he didn't want to stay anymore, so while the girls were busy Tora phased through the wall and flew back to the temple. He could bother Ushio now since Asako was back.

-

Tora couldn’t quite grasp just how life has changed since the battle with Hakumen. Ushio was now training under his father to take over the temple eventually, (though the boy still tried to pursue art, with exactly the same horrible results). That cut his time, which he divided between training, school and Asako. There was little left for the monster. They still managed to do a friendly match now and again. But Tora was still bored.

Sumako was another addition Tora had to deal with. The woman unnerved him and he avoided her as much as possible.

Unable to wreak havoc among humans, and little to no attention from Ushio, Tora found himself spending more and more time with Mayuko. 

The girl was studying and working part time in flower shop. From time to time she was training with Sumako. Still she always found time to talk to Tora who gladly followed her around. Especially when she was in classes. 

Sometimes he’d stick with her, other times he’d fly about the campus, visiting other lectures. It fascinated him. Atoms, all that science and progress made… it sometimes made his head hurt. 

Mayuko tried to answer all of his questions when she could or gave him books on the topic that interested him. They talked a lot. At first it was mostly Mayuko doing all the talking. She would tell him about her day, the years he missed. Somehow… he felt even closer to her. She stopped being just Hambakka girl he wanted to eat. 

“Tora, can I ask you something?”

One day, her free day, they were at her place. He was reading a book, she was drinking tea. It was a peaceful moment. Her question tore his attention from his book.

“Huh?” he raised his head at her and furrowed brows. “What about?”

“Well, I just…This is something I’ve been thinking for a while. I’m sure others have wondered about it too.” she took a deep breath in. “ Tora, where were you after you… after you died?” she was obviously nervous of asking this and quickly she added. “But you don’t have to answer! I’m sorry.” Mayuko dropped her head and stared at her tea.

Tora paused, watching her seemingly derived of emotions and shrugged. 

“Hell.” he replied and opened the book again. 

Mayuko looked shocked. For a moment she stayed still, wide eyed, trying to come in terms with this. Then she moved. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his, and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered. 

“Tch. Don’t be. Silly girl.” 

And yet she was. She just couldn't help those few tears she shed over him. That made him uncomfortable. She shouldn't be crying over him. He was a monster, not deserving that. He regret nothing he ever did and accepted all the punishment. Then why… why did he want to do better by her? He didn't want to be the cause of her tears.  

“You’re crying again.” he huffed, covering up his feelings with annoyance.

“I’m sorry. But… it must have been horrible...”

Suddenly he pulled her closer, big arms wrapping around her. 

“Keh, it was how it was. That doesn’t matter now, silly woman.” 

“Okay” 

The topic was settled and Tora requested from Mayuko to not tell others. He would not take their pity. Plus he still couldn’t figure out WHY he was back. There was no purpose for him since Hakumen was dead. Demons and humans lived somewhat peacefully. No great enemy to fight. 

There’s this saying: Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it in the worst way possible. 

And so Mayuko disappeared. The apartment had signs of fight - turned tables, broken furniture and window. The thick smell of jaki mixed with the scent of Mayuko’s power. She didn't go without a fight judging from the severed hand Tora found under cabinet.

As proud as he felt about this, it didn't help just how pissed off he got. Ushio, who was with him during discovery, tried to calm the demon. They didn't have Beast Spear, he reasoned, they needed plan. Tora didn't  _ need  _ that fucking thing. He will rip apart anyone who dared to hurt Mayuko with his own hands. 

And so they went searching. Tora was tracking the distinct smell left by kidnappers. Idiots didn’t even bother cover it. It will be their funeral.

Ushio and Tora, just like the good old days (minus the Beast Spear), they came, they saw, they conquered. But there was something wrong about the demons that kidnapped Mayuko. They felt almost like those sad creations of H.A.M.M.R. Controlled. But unlike those poor bastards from H.A.M.M.R. these didn’t have wires sticking out of their bodies.

“Tora! I am going ahead!” Ushio called as they went through corridors of an abandoned mansion. 

“Whaaat? And let you steal the glory? Forget it!” the monster was not going to stay behind.

He was glad to see that even without Spear Ushio grew in strength. His spiritual power has become enormous, thanks to the training with Shigure.

They searched the rooms, cleaning them off of the monsters. One after another. No sight of Mayuko yet. Tora grew anxious. Just WHERE was that girl? She better was not dead or else…

Suddenly they found themselves in a garden. They just went through doors, thinking they will find another room but this was not what they expected. Looking up Tora couldn’t see even a slightest hint of the sun or moon. 

“Illusion?” he muttered to himself. “Oy, Ushio. What are you seeing?” he glanced over to his friend, who appeared to be just as disoriented as Tora was. 

“I guess a garden. We should be careful. This place gives me creeps” Ushio readied the staff for a battle. 

At least they were in the same illusion. Whoever got them didn’t want to kill them separately. Cheeky bastards. Still Tora could feel his skin tingle, his instincts giving him a warning. Something was off aside of being caught in illusion. They started to move carefully through the garden.

It was more or less Asian styled garden, with bamboo trees, sandy paths and even a little river with a bridge going over it. Whoever designed it liked simplicity. Slight mist was resting over the ground, not thick enough to obscure everything but annoying enough to hide whoever made it. So far they were not attacked.

Suddenly a humanoid shape started to emerge from the misty veil. As well as a scent that twisted Tora’s gut. He now knew what they were against. And if they were too late, Mayuko would…

Enraged with his own thoughts Tora launched himself forward with a roar, deaf to the warnings of Ushio, and he smashed through the mysterious shape, which turned out to be a stone statue.

“WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF WITCH!” Tora roared. 

“Aww, you destroyed my favourite sculpture” the mist started to lift revealing a familiar female.

“Mayuko?” Ushio stared in disbelief for a second before aiming his staff at her. “Stop this games and show yourself!” 

“This is Mayuko.” Tora growled with his fists clenched.

“What?”

“She’s controlled just like the demons we just fought, you idiot. The real enemy is still hiding.”

“Zo zmart Nagatobimaru.” a shadow hovered behind Mayuko. “Too bad you were not zmart enough to protect yourself from me.” 

“Shut the hell up you old hag!” Tora launched himself at the shadow but midway suddenly stiffened. “You fucking bitch.” he hissed with a mean grin.

“You never learn, Nagatobimaru.” the shadow tsked, returning the grin.

Tora turned around, painfully slow trying to fight against the will that bound him. “Ushio, run.”

“Are you joking? I’d never leave you and Mayuko alone.” 

“I know, that’s why you’re such an idiot.”

And they launched at each other, engaging in combat. They were an even match. Even after death and resurrection Tora didn't lose his power and strength, flames he spat raged through the garden, wherever his fists hit ground shook cracking. But Ushio was not far behind. Even without the Spear he became faster, stronger and now also equipped with the spiritual power after the training with his father. They were destroying everything around them.

“Men are so tactless, don’t you think?” the shadow nuzzled Mayuko's cheek as they watched the ‘show’. “No brains, all brawls.”

“Yes.” the girl replied hollowly, her gaze empty. 

The fight continued, Ushio and Tora leaving wreckage in their wake, but too late the shadowy enemy realised something important. The path of destruction was not as chaotic as one would suspect. In fact their movement somehow headed head on at the shadow demon. Even controlled, the two partners managed to work out a plan to win. Their enemy, eventually beaten, escaped - certainly to return later. And when they do, they’ll worry then. Right now, they had to get Mayuko back to safety. 

Tora dropped Ushio at the temple on the way to Mayuko’s apartment. 

“You sure you don't want to stay here?” Ushio looked at her with mild concern.

“I’m sure. I’m okay, besides - I will have Tora with me, right?” she smiled brightly, sitting at Tora’s shoulders.

Tora grunted something noncommittal in return. 

“If you say so,” Ushio smiled. “Well then, see you guys tomorrow,” he waved at them and ran inside the house.

“Bye byee~” Mayuko shouted after him waving. Then looked down at Tora. “Let’s go home.”

During the whole ride back to her flat Tora stayed unusually quiet. It bothered Mayuko a little, she expected teasing and scolding from the monster. It was a way he showed concern she guessed, but now he was so quiet.

Once they got inside of her flat Mayuko hopped off Tora’s shoulders. 

“Thank you for the ride,” she smiled at him then tilted her head. “Tora, are you alright? You’re so quiet. I thought by now you’d be like “Aaargh! Why you can’t be careful stupid woman! I can’t eat you if you get snatched by other yokai!”,” she tried to impersonate Tora making her voice lower and gesticulating vividly. 

It didn’t look like she managed to lighten him up with it.  “Tora?”

He flinched a little at her touch and she looked at him so surprised. He turned his head to her slowly and she could feel the intensity of his stare crawl all over her skin. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice died in her throat when he raised his hand to her face. A shiver run down her spine when his huge fingers brushed over her cheek.

“First Hakumen, now this…” his voice was soft yet a bit angry. “I almost lost you twice because I wasn't where I should be. Mayuko why didn't you move on?”

“How could I? I promised I’ll let you eat me, if… if I was with someone else that wouldn't be fair, right?” And she said that with that bright, happy face of hers. 

He couldn't stand it, she confused him and amazed him at the same time.

“Tora, will you kiss me already?”

Eh? “EEEH? WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?!”

She laughed and wrapped one arm around his and with her free one she reached to his neck pulling him down to her level. And he didn't protest. 

Gently Mayuko placed a kiss on his lips, a sweet, chaste kiss and he felt something has changed within him. Something gave in. When she tried to pull back his hand found it’s way around her back, bringing her closer. His mouth found hers and crashed over her lips with intensity and hunger he didn't know he had. And she didn't protest.

She let him deepen it, her heart hammering in her chest, singing “finally!”. It was still a bit… odd with the shape of his mouth, but they found the right angle, the right press of their lips. His tongue exploring her mouth, teasing her own tongue, hungily demanding she challange him and Mayuko obliged. Her hands found their way into his mane gripping at the hair and holding him to her. 

It was becoming more urgent, both of them pouring in their desire into it. Their hot breaths mixing together, his fangs at some point clicking with her teeth. Finally she needed to breathe and they parted.

Mayuko inhaled deeply, her eyes still closed as she sank against his chest.

“You deserve someone better. Human. Normal life,” he whispered suddenly, brushing through her hair with his hand.

“Where did you get the idea normal is what I want, silly,” she giggled, lifting her head up, smiling.

“Damn you,” he chuckled. “You’re messing with my head girl.”

“Nope! Not a girl anymore~”

“Oh yeah? Prove it, Hamb-fmph!” he was efficiently silence with her kissing him again. 

He was taken by surprise but it didn't take him even a second to react, returning it with zeal. 

To his credit he didn't even flinch when her hands wandered finding their way to his crotch and slit. Instead he growled gutturally and scooped her up, breaking the kiss once more just to lick over her pulse.

“You’re playing with fire Mayuko,” he warned her

“Where-?” she stared down at him a little bit confused.

“All in due time,” he headed to her bedroom. He should get extra burgers for not ripping her clothes off there and then.

Tora tossed Mayuko over the bed, making her bounce lightly over the mattress and crawled over her. Then trapped her chin in between his fingers. 

“Is this what you want?” He asked. It was her last chance to pull back.

“Yes,” she stubbornly replied. Confidence and lust playing in her clear eyes. She was impossible.

The clothes stood no chance against his claws.

“Tora!” she yelped, watching the shreds that used to be her outfit.

He didn't listen to whatever complain she had. He was going to feast. 

First were the collarbones. He drew his tongue over them, enjoying the taste of her skin, the texture of it, how the protruding bones felt under his tongue. So refreshing. Then there was her neck. Long, fair with her pulse fast bounding. Thrumming. He nibbled on her skin making sure to leave a visible mark. 

Her ears were next. Delicate, like a potato chip, perfect appetizers. When he circled the lobes with the tip of his tongue, nipping at the edges she arched her neck trying to turn it and kiss him. He chuckled granting her that. They had time. 

She turned her body to him, breathing loudly through her nose as their tongues twisted together once more. Her hands gripping at his fur, fingers digging in. Oh yes, Tora did enjoy it all but he could be stopped now. 

He broke the kiss taking in with a glee the flushed look on her face and the lusty cloud in her eyes. He ducked his head to the next course in his meal. Her breasts. 

They were so soft and squishy. So pliant and springy. He circled the pointed nipples with the pads of his thumbs, applying different pressure to them. Testing. The results were the volume of Mayuko’s moans and sighs. The heavier breath and deeper rise and fall of her chest. Finally he wrapped his long tongue around each peak and sucking on them with delight. 

She whined and moaned, watching him, her eyes half lidded, biting her lower lip. Heat colouring her cheeks in red and spreading down her chest. He noticed how she rubbed her tights together and could hear her heart hammer right under his palm. It made him smirk with triumph, excitement similar to that of thrill of a hunt rising inside of him. It was time to move on. 

His attention went to the valley between her breast and lower to her stomach. Smooth and bare. He nibbled lightly on her skin, leaving more marks behind. Everyone should know she was his. He purred happily especially when he felt her little hands push his head lower. Impatient girl, well he didn’t have that much of patience himself so he obliged, spreading her legs wide for him.

Her skirt was shredded but the panties still held on with only few rips in the fabrics. He fixed that instantly with only one move of clawed finger. Mayuko exhaled loudly, barely masking a soft moan. 

He didn't need the sounds to tell him about her arousal. His nose told him everything and it made him growl with lust. 

Grabbing her legs under the knees he opened her to him. Her cunt was soaked, the moisture glistening before him, filling his nostrils with heavy musk.

“Tora?” She wiggled slightly in his grip, waking him up from his thoughts. 

He hummed and gave her sex a good hard lick, tasting the salty juices and purring with content. Delicious. His tongue glided over her pussy, from one side to the other, over her hole - prodding and exploring - making sure to elicit more of her moans. They were like music to his ears and who didn't enjoy some fine tunes to their meal. 

“Mayuko… you’re the greatest ‘deezert’ I ever had.” he cackled with glee.

Continuing to fuck her meticulously with his tongue he found a hardened, small peak at the top of her cunt. When he brushed over it she yelped, arching her back a little. That was interesting… He did that again and she cried out, her fingers gripping onto his mane and pushing his face hard against her sex. Tora smirked. He found something good but was going to enjoy his meal for as long as possible. And some tortures were in order to soften his meal. 

He began to avoid the button, whatever it was, only to touch and lick it sporadically, until she started to beg. There was nothing better when he heard his name pour out of her lips with need, lust and desperation. Only then he set to suck on it, massaging it with his tongue. 

The yell that left her mouth, the tremors of her body and how her legs still in his grip tried to lock around him. Mmmm, yes. Her juices poured out of her and he lapped at them with a loud content purr. 

When it was over she twitched and whined pushing him away. He was nowhere near done but he let her go, lowering her legs onto to bed. She was so damn beautiful. Her eyes half closed, chest heaving and the moon washing her body in a soft glow. Something in his chest squeezed and he growled at it. 

Mayuko opened her eyes when she felt his hands slide up her sides, massaging her skin a bit. She touched his face pulling him for a small kiss and she giggled feeling how wet his muzzle was. 

“Sorry,” she lifted herself up on her knees, using him as a support. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he grumbled inhaling her scent. 

Her hands wandered down his chest, stroking and squeezing at his body. It was pleasant. Then her eyes dropped down and widened at his now visible arousal. 

He was big, veiny with fat middle and wide head. Her mouth went dry as she touched it feeling the heat. His tip already oozing liquid. 

When she touched him he inhaled carefully, letting her explore him, her long, nimble fingers stroking and testing. She was not shy at all. That pleased him. But she was really straining his self control there. 

Then she applied her mouth on him. He grabbed a bed post and it smashed in his grip letting out a loud growl. She raised her eyes at him and he cursed. That was a payback wasn't it? Of course it was. He could read that much from the mischief in her eyes. 

She ran her tongue over his entire length. Circling the head and teasing the tip. It was taking everything out of him to not just grab her head and fuck her mouth. 

“Ma- yuko,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

She smirked. That damn woman! He still let her play him like a fiddle, her mouth feeling divine each time she took him in. He was panting doing everything he could not to lose it. Then she sucked. He roared. 

Before she knew it she was on her fours and he was fucking her from behind. She had to grip onto her pillow in failed attempt to muffle her cries and moans. His thrusts were mad, powerful and so damn quick. The wet slap of their bodies mixed with both their voices. The stretch of his dick in her almost painful but her mind was not registering that yet. She was sure he was leaving claw marks on her hips, blood dripping from the scratches. It was overwhelming and chasing away all the thought from her mind leaving only place for pleasure. 

She came and the world crashed. A wildfire spread inside her she couldn't stop it. Didn't want to stop it. Her body could feel  _ everything,  _ her senses going highwire and she didn't even notice she was yelling until it was over and her throat felt hoarse. 

He was still inside her. Not moving but she felt him. His thick seed filling her to the bridge and dripping out. Slowly, regrettably, he pulled out, making them both whine at the loss of contact. 

Tora fell next to her breathing heavily. She watched him, scooting closer with a soft smile. She stroked his fur, playing with the soft strands. 

“Did you enjoy your meal?” she asked and he looked at her. 

“I am not finished yet,” he grinned and her insides clenched with anticipation. 

The next day Mayuko had troubles with walking straight. Her neighbor couldn't look her in the eye. It was all so worth it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired or motivated to write this thing two years ago. I specifically wrote it with mind of ladybajingo who did amazing art of Tora and Mayuko, I kind of found this couple after I saw her art. It's not Beta Read so I apologize for any mistakes as I'm not English native.  
> Again - everyone is an adult here as it is specified in the text. Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it. Just be nice, thanks.


End file.
